Nagini
by Dreadosaure
Summary: Très sobrement nommé Nagini car il n'y a rien de plus à dire, il s'agit de la vie résumée de Nagini. pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu "Les Animaux Fantastiques" 2ème volet, ALERTE SPOILER ! ps : photo de @Sadafsda (Twitter)


**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Me voici avec un énième OS cette fois-ci consacré à un personnage sur lequel je n'aurais jamais écrit avant les Animaux Fantastiques tant je trouve l'idée originale… NAGINI.**

 **Je préviens donc d'avance ceux qui n'ont pas vu le film… SPOILER sur le passé du serpent le plus connu de notre monde.**

 **Pour les autres… Bonne lecture**

 **PS : j'ai quasi tout inventé. La base de l'histoire est là mais étant donné que, finalement, on ne connait pas grand-chose d'elle malgré cette grosse révélation… Je me suis permis de faire fonctionner mon imagination**

Nagini ne savait pas grand-chose de son passé. Dans de vastes remembrances, elle se rappelait de sa mère, d'origine asiatique, la prenant dans ses bras et lui donnant le sein. Elle se remémorait particulièrement sa peau faite d'écailles légèrement dessinées sur sa peau pâle.

Il s'agissait du seul souvenir particulièrement intense de son enfance. Le reste n'était que fait de morceaux d'un puzzle mal assemblés.

La nuit parfois, il lui arrivait de se réveiller en transe, dans un cri d'horreur. Nagini savait qu'elle venait de recouvrer la mémoire mais, la seconde d'après, dès qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, toute information avait disparu.

Alors qu'à l'âge de cinq ans elle vagabondait dans les rues de Paris à la recherche de nourriture et de chaleur, un événement douloureux agrémenta sa vie déjà particulièrement difficile. L'enfant ressentit, une nuit d'hiver, une souffrance indescriptible dans le ventre. Elle se tordit de douleur et se pencha en avant, le visage grimaçant. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle vit la peau de ses mains changer qu'elle comprit que quelque chose se passait : L'instant d'après, son corps froid déambulait sur les routes et effrayait tous les passants.

Le lendemain matin, Nagini se réveilla assise contre le mur d'un pub. Elle avait mal partout, son corps était endolori et elle était sale. Le gout métallique du sang dans sa bouche ne la détrompa pas : elle venait certainement de faire une bêtise dont elle n'avait aucun souvenir.

Une ombre s'approcha alors d'elle et, lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers l'inconnu, celui-ci lui tendit la main dans un léger sourire derrière sa longue barbe brune. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un avait un geste envers elle. Personne avant lui, alors qu'elle restait une enfant, n'avait pris la peine de simplement la regarder.

Monsieur Skender était le propriétaire de l'Arcanus, un cirque ambulant dans le monde des sorciers avec plusieurs êtres exceptionnels qu'il aimait appeler « montres ». Nagini faisait partie de ses membres peu chanceux. Elle était une femme Maledictus c'est-à-dire une personne atteinte d'une malédiction du sang qui la transformait en une créature, de mère en fille. C'était donc pour cela qu'elle se rappelait de la peau écailleuse de sa mère car elle était un serpent et Nagini également. La jeune fille âgée de dix-huit ans comprenait également d'où venait son prénom. Personne ne le lui avait donné mais elle se rappelait avoir toujours eu dans la poche de sa veste d'enfant, un papier où il était écrit « Nagini ». Skender lui avait expliqué que le nage était un être mythique de l'hindouisme et que le mot voulait dire « serpent ».

Avec le temps, elle avait créé des liens avec un garçon plus âgé qu'elle : Croyance Bellebosse. Lui non plus n'avait pas eu une vie facile et tous les deux se comprenaient extrêmement bien et passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble si bien que Skender décida de les séparer. Il ne semblait pas apprécier que ses créatures puissent s'entendre. Il voulait que ses montres fassent leur travail et cela devait s'arrêter là.

Chaque soir, Nagini se retrouvait dans une cage au milieu du chapiteau, à la vue de tous les sorciers présents et qui avaient payé bien cher leur place d'honneur. Skender tapait de son bâton sur la cage dans le but de lui faire peur, ou peut-être de l'énerver, afin qu'elle se transforme en serpent. A contre-cœur, et parce que la douleur dans son ventre devenait trop intense, elle s'exécutait sous les yeux médisés des spectateurs qui soufflaient d'horreur, d'étonnement ou de dégoût. Nagini souffrait énormément de leur regard et chaque spectacle était un soir de trop à supporter.

Malgré l'interdiction de Skender, Nagini et Croyance se retrouvaient souvent à l'arrière du Cirque, cachés de tous afin de discuter et de se changer les idées. Il s'agissait du seul moment agréable sur toute leur journée.

« Comment vas-tu ? Tu as l'air tellement fatiguée…

-Je n'en peux plus de le voir me forcer à me transformer. Plus il le fait et plus j'ai du mal à redevenir humaine… »

La jeune fille soupira et Croyance retira sa veste qu'il déposa sur ses frêles épaules. Il l'observa un instant, la scruta presque, puis glissa le bout de ses doigts le long de sa joue d'où laissaient s'échapper quelques écailles verdâtres.

« Il faut qu'on s'en aille. Je ne veux plus rester ici sans savoir où se trouve ma vraie famille. Tu n'as pas envie, toi, de savoir d'où tu viens ? »

Nagini baissa ses yeux bruns, sentant les larmes monter.

« Je sais déjà que ma mère est morte. Si elle n'est pas morte, elle s'est sûrement transformée pour de bon.

-Oui mais peut-être qu'un autre membre de ta famille se trouve quelque part, insista Croyance. Peut-être même que nous pourrions trouver quelqu'un qui pourra retirer la malédiction.

-Tu sais que c'est impossible. »

La jeune asiatique releva son regard vers Croyance et ce dernier craqua complètement. La voir pleurer ainsi le faisait tellement souffrir. Lui qui avait du mal à vivre de ce qu'il était, il se rendait compte que Nagini n'était pas plus heureuse que lui, voire plus faible que lui. Il s'avança alors et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Avec le temps, il s'était fait à la sècheresse de sa bouche et appréciait même de plus en plus le contact. Il l'entoura de ses bras et la serra tellement fort qu'il sentit sa petite poitrine s'écraser contre son torse. Croyance adorait le contact de leur corps et il n'y avait que dans ces moments-là qu'il arrivait à être lui-même. Le reste du temps, le jeune homme était une personne tourmentée et psychologiquement fragile.

Nagini soupira contre ses lèvres au moment où le baiser s'approfondissait puis, avec regret, mit fin à leur étreinte.

« Il faut que je retourne dans ma cellule sinon Skender va nous tuer.

-Je comprends… »

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et au moment où la jeune fille tournait les talons et s'éloignait, il l'interpella :

« Nagini, tu sais que jamais je ne t'abandonnerais, hein ?

-Moi non plus, je ne t'abandonnerais jamais… »

Les deux adolescents se sourirent sincèrement avant de se séparer.

Malheureusement, les mois qui suivirent ne confirmèrent en rien leur promesse.

Les deux adolescents avaient fini par s'enfuir et Nagini avait suivi Croyance jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus cautionner son comportement. Elle l'avait soutenu et aidé mais à présent, elle ne pouvait le suivre alors que ce dernier se dirigeait dangereusement vers Gellert Grindelwald, un sorcier meurtrier qui prenait psychologiquement le dessus sur les autres sorciers et qui prônait des idées rétrogrades tout en les justifiant par certains éléments qui pouvaient convaincre son assemblée.

Cela n'avait pas convaincu Nagini qui tenait fermement la main de Croyance.

« Je t'en supplie, n'y va pas…

-Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit ? Il ne veut pas de mal aux gens différents, il veut juste que tout ça s'arrête.

-Mais il ment, ça se voit ! Il fait ça pour attirer les imbéciles de ton genre ! »

La jeune fille regretta rapidement sa remarque car elle vit quelque chose s'éteindre dans les yeux noisette de son amant. Il devient soudainement froid et lâcha sa main avant de marcher à reculons vers les flammes blanches que Grindelwald avait projetées autour de lui, attendant ses nouveaux alliés.

« Je… Croyance… Tu m'avais dit qu'on serait toujours ensemble…

-Plus maintenant Nagini. Tu as choisi ton camp et j'ai choisi le mien. »

Lorsqu'il se retrouva face à Grindelwarld, Nagini vit distinctement l'homme serrer son compagnon dans ses bras. Elle hurla en même temps qu'il disparaissait.

Mustafa Kama l'attrapa soudainement par le bras au moment où les flammes blanches se mirent à les attaquer et firent exploser le bâtiment dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Elle se sentit projetée en arrière et retomba lourdement contre une tombe, à l'extérieur de la bâtisse en ruine. A cet instant, elle sut que plus jamais elle ne reverrait Croyance. Sa vie n'avait plus de sens maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait seule.

Toute sa vie, elle avait été malheureuse. A cinq ans, elle avait cru que Skender venait la sauver mais en réalité, il n'avait comme but que de l'utiliser pour gagner de l'argent. Ce cirque l'avait rendue malheureuse jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Croyance qui, de sa douceur et de sa gentillesse, l'avait aidée à sortir la tête hors de l'eau.

Une fois qu'ils s'étaient enfuis du cirque, elle avait pensé pouvoir commencer une nouvelle vie avec lui, mais Nagini s'était totalement trompée et à présent, elle n'avait plus de raison de vivre.

Kama se redressa en sursaut quand il se rendit compte qu'un serpent rampait à ses pieds et disparaissait dans l'immense cimetière.

 _ **1994**_

Nagini n'était plus une femme à présent. Depuis quelques années déjà, elle ne s'était plus transformée et tout ce qui faisait d'elle un être humain avait disparu : empathie, douceur, réflexion, humanité…

Lord Voldemort n'était pas très loin d'elle et la prit sous son aile comme alliée. Nagini ne se rendait absolument pas compte de ce qu'elle faisait et suivit son nouveau maitre dans son ascension meurtrière.

 _ **1998**_

Lorsque Neville Londubat la décapita, quelque chose lui revint alors en mémoire. C'était vague, fragmenté, mais elle voyait le visage d'un jeune homme aux yeux noisette. Ce dernier lui souriait et lui tendait la main, prêt à l'accueillir dans un monde meilleur.

Enfin, elle allait être heureuse.

 **Petit OS qui, pour une fois, se finit bien (la mort est une délivrance dans ce cas-ci donc pour moi, ça finit bien** **) ! J'avoue que je vois Nagini autrement maintenant que je sais d'où elle vient. A mes yeux, son inhumanité est arrivée lorsqu'elle a rencontré Voldemort, voire certainement avant si elle a subi une blessure personnelle.**

 **Je ne pense pas que Croyance et elle ont été ensemble mais j'avais envie de l'imaginer et puis, c'est ma première allusion hétérosexuelle ! Je ne fais que du yaoi d'habitude donc je suis assez satisfaite d'avoir réussi à mettre quelque chose entre les deux personnages sans arriver à la page blanche…**


End file.
